The New Alfie
by MaxThundermanLovesMe
Summary: Alfie, in an exchange program? What could go wrong, other then getting a worse prankster? So obviously, if it can go wrong, it will. Hunter Lively is a prankster girl who knows how to hack and can set up a prank in the blink of an eye. So, Hunter Jerome Hell for Anubis. JeromexOC slight FabianxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Who is where why!?" The kids of Anubis House shouted, firing questions at Trudy. "Alfie was in an exchange program in Canada. We're getting one named Hunter." Trudy explained. "They'll be rooming with Jerome." She added, leaving to prepare supper.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door was heard. A girl with black and red hair stood in the door way. "Hiya, I'm Hunter. I'm supposed to meet a Trudy here?" She asked politely.

The kids all stared at her. "You have a funny accent." Amber commented. "Thank you, I love yours." The girl smiled in return.

"Really?" Amber asked surprised. "Did you just say thank you?"

Hunter nodded her head. "Yup. I'm not your average taco." Hunter explained, walking in.

"Oh, you must be Hunter, right?" Trudy asked. The girl nodded. "Jerome, could you show her your room?" She asked walking back into the kitchen. "Nervous?" Jerome smirked. Hunter scoffed. "Please, if anything pretty boy you should be the one nervous. I'm worse than the Wesley twins combined." She patted his shoulder.

"Right, well, this way than." He said, walking downstairs, clearly not believing her. She let Jerome walk for a couple of minutes. "Which chair?" She whispered.

Amber and Nina pointed to the one Jerome usually sat in. "Thanks." She mouthed, quietly making her way over.

Hunter slipped out a case, filled with brushes and make up. Everyone looked at her confused. Pressing a button, Hunter's hands were quick to grab a screwdriver from the secret compartments and undo the screws. "Hunter you coming?" Jerome asked.

By that time, she was already 'talking' to Fabian. "No way, Greek Mythology is way better than Egyptian!" She announced suddenly. Her head snapped to Jerome. "This isn't over." She pointed a warning finger at Fabian.

When Jerome wasn't looking, Hunter turned and winked, than moved back into her original position, pretending to listen to every word Jerome was saying. "I say Hunter wins." Fabian said suddenly. "No, Jerome." Nina disagreed. "Hunter." Mick said thoughtfully. "Jerome." Mara and Amber spoke at the same time. "Hunter." Patricia said, noticing the girls Journey t-shirt.

"Want to make this interesting?" Nina suggested. "Nah, that's Jerome's thing." Mick shrugged. Nina looked down.

"AHHHHH!" Jerome screamed, running upstairs covered in baby powder. "How?" Mara questioned, laughing with everyone else. "She she she she… PRANKED ME! She rigged it when I turned my back." Jerome stuttered.

"Yeah, I know. No, I won't speak in a British accent, are you daft man? I realize I'm doing it now." Hunter had an argument over the phone. "No, I'm not pulling pranks…" She burst out laughing. "You know me, if I ain't pulling pranks, than I'm dead." She laughed. "Say cheese." She smirked, taking a picture of Jerome. "Yeah that's my handy work." She was grinning ear to ear. "Gotta go, things to do, people to see, things to count on, work to study for, books to read, taco's to eat. You know the usual. Yes pickles. Yes pickles. No pickles. Gross pickles. Bye pickles, say hi to KitKat for me." Hunter hung up.

"If you think the one sided conversation is weird, you should hear him." She pointed out, texting. "Whatever, I'm going to get cleaned up." And he went down stairs. "Glue in the shampoo?" Fabian asked. "Is there any other way?" Hunter giggled.

"I give it 5, 4, 3, 2… and…" "HUNTER!" The shout was heard from all over the house. Hunter smirked. "I'll be upstairs." She told the kids, pretending to run up the stairs, than went to the kitchen silently.

Jerome came up, hair sticking up in awkward positions. He was only in a towel, loosely wrapped around his waist. "I'm coming for you!" He yelled, running up the stairs. They heard humming and looked into the kitchen.

Hunter was working on tacos. Not extremely surprising. "Oh, hey. I'm almost done." She told them, dishing up and putting it on the table. "JEROME, FOOD!" She screamed, checking over the chair, making sure it was stable. She sat down and nothing happened.

Jerome came down confused. "Magic!" She announced the un-asked questions answer.

Jerome was down with jeans on. Everyone else was sitting at a chair, and Jerome was suspicious. He poked the chair and it stayed. He smirked and sat, only to fall off again. The chair had broken from underneath him, and now he was flat on his butt. "Sit much dumbass?" Hunter asked smirking.

Jerome glared at her. "Hey, I only do three pranks a day, so I'm maxed out." She shrugged, making a taco. "Taco?"

Jerome glared at her, but still snatched the taco. He bit it and was in pure bliss… than there was after taste. It burned. "Whoops, that was actually an accident." Hunter apologized, handing him a glass of milk.

Jerome continued to glare at her. "Some people were dropped as babies. You were clearly thrown at a wall." Jerome sneered.

Everyone was silent in the watching game. Hunter shrugged. "If you can't beat them, join them. Then take over." She responded.

"There are rules in this house." Jerome pointed out. "Learn the rules so you know how to properly break them." Hunter came back with.

"You are so rebellious! I like you, we can be friends now." Patricia stated.

"According to parents, we're too young for love, too old for fun, too smart to play dumb and too immature for certain movies. It's no wonder teens are so rebellious! There's nothing else to do!" Hunter told her.

"Oh my god, she's sassy. She's obviously perfect for Jerome." Nina whispered to Mara. "She sounds like a bitch though." Amber whispered into the conversation. "You know, I try not to judge people who I don't really know. But if you have the nerve to judge me before you know me, I will not hesitate to judge you right back." Hunter spat, getting up. "I'm not very hungry." And with that, she went down stairs.

"I half want to go after her and make sure she's okay, half want to get back at her…" Jerome sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Hunter!" He yelled, getting up and following her. He carefully made his way down and to their shared room.

"Go away Jerome, not in the mood for a lecture or a prank." She mumbled.

"Are you bi-polar, or are you hiding behind sarcasm?" Jerome asked. "I only hide behind sarcasm because telling you to go fuck yourself is usually inappropriate for public situations." She shrugged. "So no, I'm not bi-polar. Sorry for the pranks, I guess I'm too used to my friends back home." She sighed, running a hand through her multi-colored hair. "If we team up, we can get everybody." Jerome smirked, and began whispering a plan in her ear.

"Oh, I like that. I like that very much." Hunter threw on a wicked grin and stood up. "Shall we?" She asked in a posh accent. "We shall." Jerome nodded, lacing their fingers together. They did a secret handshake and un-laced fingers.

She went upstairs quietly, and fixed up a camera. She snuck throughout the house, doing the same. They were all hooked up to Jerome's laptop. Hunter then creeped up behind Jerome, who didn't know she was done. "Boo!" She yelled, jumping up and by his ear. Everyone jumped. "Ahaha, scared of a Canadian, eh? Well, good to know." She smirked, sitting beside Jerome. The chair fell, but Hunter still sat on an invisible one or something. "I'm a basketball, baseball, hockey, soccer and track star. Wall sits are easy, so you'll have to do something a little more challenging and original there pretty boy." Hunter commented, patting Jerome's cheek. "Okay kids, time for- who made the food?" Trudy asked, walking in.

"I did." Hunter said excitedly. "Sorry, did you have a plan for supper?" Hunter asked worriedly. "Actually, I was going to make tacos, so you saved me some work, thank you." Trudy smiled and left. "Well I have places to go, people to meet, things to count on, work to study for, books to read, the usual. So, I'll see you guys later." Hunter said, standing up to full height. "Wasn't there 'tacos to eat' in there too?" Fabian questioned. "But I already ate tacos." She smirked, getting her coat. (A/N: Idk if they're anywhere near London, but we are going to play pretend, k?) "Anyone wanna come to London? Only one though, that's all the room I have." Fabian put his hand up. Nina shot him a look. "I have to go to the bookstore, if that's okay?" Fabian asked, shooting a look back at Nina.

"Oh, that's where I was going. See everyone else who isn't Fabian later!" She yelled, walking out the door. Fabian rushed to get his coat on. "Woah." He breathed at the sight of the motorcycle. "Come on slowpoke Sal, we've got books to get and read." She threw him a helmet.

Fabian got on the back. "Hold on." She smirked.

She drove on the right side of the road… er the left? "What way do I turn?" She shouted over the rushing wind. "Left!" Fabian yelled back.

They got to the store soon enough. "I'll be by the Mythology." They said at the same time.

"Ah, so I did pin you correct. Good, that means I've probably got everyone else good too." She smirked, walking with him over to the Mythology section. She went to Greek, him Egyptian. "Anubis is Egyptian you know." She told him. "Yeah, I know." He commented back. "So what's everyone else that you've got pinned?" Fabian asked her politely. "Mara is bookworm who is in love with… Mick? And Mick is the jock type, who was dating Amber, who is the daddy's girl. Nina is American, so her I'm not too sure about, but scholarship no doubt. You are also the bookworm type, with a secret talent no doubt. Patricia is the rocker girl, very curious. And Jerome is the trouble maker, but not quite the bad boy, and I've actually met Alfie, and he was Jerome's other half, such as George is to Fred." Hunter explained.

"Am I anywhere close?" She asked. "Mara, yes. Mick, sort of, he's a little more complicated than that, but yeah, the jock basically. Amber, sort of again, she can be a genius when she wants to be, I might have a secret talent, you've got Patricia pretty well and Jerome. Why aren't you sure about Nina?" He asked. "Though, you are right about the scholarship." He added.

"Because is she nice and calm and lovely like my friend Izzy, or weird and coo-coo or mean and rude like stereotypical Americans?" She indicated. "The first one." Fabian answered. "I now officially know everything I need to about Anubis House." She smiled, turning around the same time as him. Her eyes instally moved to his books.

His eyes moved to hers. "Cool books." They said at the same time. They laughed and Fabian paid for his. "Be right there!" She called.

She quickly grabbed a Supernatural creature book and paid, leaving the store.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey! I hope you like my story! This is actually a preview, it's been edited and more chapters are on. Just not here.

Got to and type in the search bar:

TacoLuverSurpremeOverLord

And if that doesn't work, type in:

The New Alfie? (A Jerome Clarke love story)

It should come up.

If both don't work, PM me and I'll send you the link.


End file.
